Some Call It Rescue
by Ficalicious
Summary: Sookie, Eric and a bed. I guess he has a different idea of what rescue entails. Set in season three just after Eric saves Sookie from one of Russell's werewolves in her house. Smut. This is an entry for vampchic1452's Fall into My Bed contest.


Some Call It Rescue

**Sookie, Eric and a bed. I guess he has a different idea of what rescue entails. Set in season three just after Eric saves Sookie from one of Russell's werewolves in her house. Smut. I don't own them, obviously. But its fun to get them naked and getting it on. Please read and review. Sorry it's been so long since I did a True Blood story. But hopefully this one will make up for it :P**

Sookie awoke with a start. She was in a darkened room. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the gloom. Where was she? She looked around, objects slowly becoming visible. She was on a bed. A comfy bed. Anything further away than the end of the bed, though, was too dark to see. She wondered what had woken her.

A movement beside her caused her to jump with a start. She pulled away as two large hands closed around her wrists.

"You are safe," came a deep voice in the darkness. Sookie shivered. She knew who that was.

"Where am I Eric?" She asked, yanking her wrists away. She pulled the blankets up to cover herself. She felt bare, even though she was still wearing her Merlotte's uniform.

"Somewhere safe. What do you remember?" Eric did not move away from her. He was laying on his side, head propped on his hand, elbow resting on the pillow. In the dim light he looked so casual. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Sookie swallowed.

"I remember you trying to dirty talk me into letting you inside." She sassed. She struggled to remember everything that had happened.

"Nothing more?" Eric's voice was soft, gentle. If Sookie didn't know better she'd think he was concerned. But then again, Eric _had _come to warn her. Maybe he wasn't lying about his feelings. She shook her head, scolding herself. _Don't think comforting thoughts about the evil vampire_.

"There was a werewolf. You attacked him. I shot the gun. After that things are a little fuzzy." She rubbed her forehead, wincing as she came across a welt. "What happened?"

"The werewolf broke free of me. He attacked you. You fell and hit your head. I finished him and tended to you. You lost some blood." Eric's fingers reached out and trailed along the wound gently. He idly licked his lips. Sookie jerked again, regretting it immediately. A wave of nausea washed over her and she had to lay back to keep from being sick. Eric immediately loomed above her, his arms supporting his weight as he looked down in concern.

"Did you taste me?" She asked tentatively. She knew the answer already but wanted him to admit it to her.

"Yes." He admitted with no hesitation. He seemed pleased with himself. Sookie tried to work up the energy it took to be angry with him. But somehow she just accepted it. Eric had been desperate to get a taste of her and he'd seen an opening and taken it. It was his nature. She couldn't really blame him.

"Did you give me your blood?"

"You had lost a lot of blood." Eric admitted slowly, gauging her reaction. He hadn't admitted it, but Sookie sensed he was trying to see if she would be angry if he did.

"Eric." She was not in the mood for these games.

"Yes. You fed on me. That is why your wound is healing." His eyes glowed above her allowing Sookie to see the arousal burning there. Vamps and their blood. Always with the happy. She rolled her eyes.

"And where are we?" She tried to push Eric away from her, her hands flattening against the vast expanse of his muscled chest. He didn't even budge.

"Underground. This is one of my safe places. The King wants you for himself. It was not possible for you to stay in your house. I took the opportunity, while you were unconscious and unable to argue, to relocate you here." He pushed against her palms allowing more of his weight to settle on her.

"What do you mean exactly by 'relocate'?" Sookie felt a tremor go through her as she felt Eric pushing against her. She wasn't so naïve as to not realise what he wanted. She knew exactly what kind of mood he was in. She tried very hard to not be turned on. Eric certainly wasn't making it easy for her.

"You will stay here until it safe for you to return to your home. Russell is not going to let you get away easily. I am working on a way to get rid of him. You must be patient." Eric was gazing at her lips. Sookie could feel him hard against her.

"Now you just hang o-" Sookie was cut off as Eric's lips captured hers. He was talented and his tongue quickly sought entrance. Caught off guard, Sookie allowed him to tease and nip at her lips. Wow, but was he a good kisser! Her hands that had been pushing against him were now running across his cool flesh. There was a sound deep in Eric's throat as her nails trailed over his nipples and his hips bucked against her. His cock was hard between them. Sookie snapped out of it.

"Eric stop!" She moaned, pushing him away. Eric, however, did not relent. He tore his lips from hers and she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were hooded, wild, passion filled. He looked drugged. Ignoring her protests he moved to her neck, licking her pulse before sucking headily. Sookie's whole body tingled. This was dangerous ground. And this was _Eric. _Despite her anger at Bill she still considered herself his. She still wore his ring, as Eric had noted just that evening.

"Eric!" she hissed, feeling his blunt teeth nip her neck. This time he pulled back.

"I want to rub myself all over you," he purred. Sookie had to admit it was pretty hot. He had a glazed look that made him seem almost human. Eric dipped forward to kiss her again. Sookie was quickly forgetting her protests. She had to stop him.

"I'm Bill's." She managed to blurt. Eric pulled back with a growl. Sookie cowered from him. Realising he had frightened her, Eric tendered his expression. It would not be advantageous to scare her off.

"You mean this human engagement?" He asked. He could not keep the contempt out of his voice. Even here, in bed with her finally, Compton was still getting in the way.

"Y-yes," Sookie's voice wavered. The intensity of Eric's gaze was unsettling her. She still felt dazed from his kisses.

"It means nothing to me. And you said that Compton is back with his Maker. I think, perhaps, you are making excuses that you don't mean." He smirked down at her. He was infuriating!

"Eric Northman, you let me up right now." She hissed. Her hands were pushing against him again. Eric laughed and kissed her. Sookie's protests disappeared immediately as she allowed his mouth to ravage her. Gasping for breath she watched as Eric moved his lips down her neck to her chest. He suckled her nipples through the thin material of her shirt. Sookie's chest heaved as she struggled for breath.

"Tell me you want me to stop." Eric murmured against her with a smile. Sookie tried to form the words.

"Stop," she managed in a strangled voice. It didn't even sound convincing to her own ears. Eric chuckled against her.

"Now mean it." He smirked, his tongue lathing her stomach as he lifted her shirt. Sookie moaned, writhing beneath him. She felt Eric's cock twitch against her through his jeans. He was obviously enjoying himself.

"We could be amazing together," he purred, punctuating with a lick. "You and I. I could show you pleasure you've never imagined. I would worship your body for days. I would hold you on the brink of orgasm until you thought you could no longer exist without coming. I would make you scream my name until you were hoarse. I would wipe every memory that did not include me from your mind." His fingers were popping the buttons on her shorts. Sookie's legs were shaking as he slid them down, taking her panties with the black fabric. She tried to find an argument.

"Will you let me show you real pleasure?" Eric asked, looking up at her from under his eyelashes. Sookie looked down her body at him. He was nestled between her legs, his chin resting on her stomach. He looked so sincere, so aroused that she could not form words. Eric must have found his answer in her eyes as a large grin broke across his face. A predatory glint filled his eyes as he nipped her hip, moving south. As his mouth met her hot centre a loud keening filled the room. It took several moments for Sookie to realise it was coming from her. She'd never made that noise before. Startled, her hand slapped across her mouth. She felt Eric chuckle against her, the vibrations sending delicious shocks to her clit. She moaned.

Eric's tongue darted out to gather her juices. He pressed it firmly against her bud, flicking it insistently. Sookie's hands had tangled in his hair, pulling him against her. She was delicious. Her juices were almost as good as her blood. His hands gripped her thighs, spreading her open for him. He entered her with his tongue and drew a load moan from her. His cock ached to be inside her. She was so responsive. She felt tight against his tongue. He wondered what Bill had been doing. It was like she'd never been touched.

Sookie cried out as Eric pulled his mouth off her. She reached to pull him back. Her eyes popped open to find him above her, his glistening lips inches from hers. He kissed her and she tasted herself on him. It only aroused her further. Her body was undulating against him, begging for his touch.

"Eric," she moaned, forgetting her determination not to give into him.

"I want to watch you as you come," Eric murmured. His fingers replaced his tongue and Sookie quickly learnt that they were just as talented. The long digits reached deep inside her, pressing insistently against her walls, drawing pleasure out of her. Her hips rode his hand. Eric's thumb was pressing against her clit.

"Open your eyes," he said urgently. Sookie forced her eyes open to meet his piercing blue gaze. He kissed her again, his thumb making a circular motion on her nub. Sookie felt her orgasm washing over her. She started to shudder. Eric pulled away, his eyes watching her expressions as she came.

He had never seen anything more arousing. Her mouth was open, her swollen lips spread in a startled "o" as she came. Her chest hitched, her body shuddering, her internal muscles clamping on his fingers as she rode out her pleasure. Eric wanted her. He could wait no longer.

Sookie barely realised what was happening. In a split second Eric had divested himself of his jeans, removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. There was no ceremony, no easing himself into her as Bill did. One second she was empty and the next she was filled to bursting. The shock of it, along with the way he was rubbing against all the right places, sent Sookie spiralling into another screamer of an orgasm. Eric clenched his teeth above her, riding out her pleasure with her. It took all of his strength not to fall over the edge himself.

When she finally came down and opened her eyes, Sookie found herself gazing into Eric's deep expression. He seemed to be memorising her reactions. She felt nervous, all of a sudden. She'd only ever been with Bill. And he had turned out to be a dirty rotten liar. Maybe she wasn't good. Maybe he didn't like how she felt. She tried to pull away.

Reading her insecurity in her eyes, Eric pulled her tighter to him. He kissed her passionately.

"You have no idea how good you feel, do you?" He asked in wonder. It was not often that anything amazed him, and never had a human done anything other than bore him. But Sookie Stackhouse was a wonderment. And she had no idea.

"Are you sure its ok?" She asked tentatively. She hated the insecurity in her voice. But Eric grinned.

"Can you not feel how ok it is?" He smirked, jerking his hips. His cock hit her g spot and Sookie gasped. He was so hard. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his lean hips. Eric also groaned, feeling the change in angle. Now he was fully sheathed inside her, her hot wet body tight around him.

He began to move, long slow strokes of his cock inside her. Sookie was shuddering around him, already on the brink of another orgasm. Eric felt pleased that she responded so well to him. He rolled his hips on each thrust, ensuring that his pelvic bone rubbed her clit. He, too, felt close. He was not going to last this first time inside her. Her heat was too overwhelming. He'd been waiting for it for too long.

Eric's hands gripped her upper thighs, lifting her and allowing him to pound into her nubile body. Sookie grunted as Eric's hips slammed into hers. Their flesh was creating a delicious friction. Eric's fangs were long and glistening. He was nipping at her neck desperately. Sookie felt so close. Her mind was spinning. This was going to be big. Grabbing the back of his head she pulled his mouth to her neck, urging him to bite. Eric paused for only a second before burying his fangs into her soft flesh. He groaned as he shuddered his release into her. Sookie felt the tug of his mouth, pulling her blood. It sent shock waves throughout her body. Her senses careening she plummeted over the edge.

Eric was gazing down at her with a small smile when she awoke in a dark room.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse. Eric grinned.

"I believe you passed out from pleasure." He smirked. His fingers were trailing across her breasts. Sookie felt herself becoming aroused again. How was that even possible? She guessed it was as possible as the fact that Eric was already hard again, still inside her.

"What is this, Eric?" She asked. Her eyes found his as he took her in. He seemed to think on a reply for a moment. Then he smirked, fangs flashing and a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I believe some call it rescue."

Hope you enjoyed! I was watching season three again and really liked how Eric was trying to convince Sookie to let him into her house. It was pretty hot. Really, she should have taken him up on the offer of sex. I amended that moment :P 


End file.
